ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
"Another Winner Take All Match" transcript
Prologue: Titans Headquarters The 7 Titans are now playing Electronic Bingo at the dining room table and they're almost winning. Electronic Bingo Voice: "B, 25." The 6 Titans scan their fingers right through the B section and put their bingo chips on 25." Electronic Bingo Voice: "I, 39." The 6 Titans scan their fingers right through the I section and put their bingo chips on 39. Electronic Bingo Voice: "N, 46." The 6 Titans scan their fingers right through the N section and put their bingo chips on 46. Electronic Bingo Voice: "G, 57." The 6 Titans scan their fingers right through the G section and put their bingo chips on 57. Electronic Bingo Voice: "O, 69." The 6 Titans scan their fingers right through the O section and put their bingo chips on 69. Robin: "Okay, Beast Boy, you know what we say." Beast Boy: "Bingo!" Starfire: "And Bingo has been called out." Cyborg: "Alright, I knew he was gonna win this game!" Siren Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me!" Fade to a black screen........ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues in Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control '' ''losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues Again Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The Jump City caverns Master of Games: "Guess what, Titans? I'm back for another winner take all match ." Robin: "Master of Games, I know we played some of your challenges before, but you shouldn't have come back sooner or later!" Beast Boy: "We're still ready to take you down!" Master of Games: "Here are your opponents: Robin, your opponent again is Speedy, Starfire, your opponent is Bumblebee, Cyborg, your opponent again is Aqualad, Beast Boy, your opponent again is Wildebeest, Raven, your opponent is Jynx, Terra, your opponent is Flash Girl and Optimo, your opponent is Hot Spot." Master of Games: "Now, let the tournament begin." The tournament begins........ Master of Games (off screen): "Round 1: Robin verses Speedy." Robin: "Okay, Speedy, let's see what I can do to finish this." Speedy: "Bring it on then." Robin and Speedy begin duking out against 1 another. Robin launches his exploding discs while Speed shoots 1 of his arrows 'til Speedy gets knocked out and Robin wins the 1st round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Robin." Robin: "Alright, I won the 1st round!" Master of Games (off screen): "Round 2: Starfire verses Bumblebee." Starfire: "I may be as powerful as you are, Bumblebee, but you cannot compare yourself to me." Bumblebee: "Let's go then." Starfire and Bumblebee begin duking out against 1 another. Starfire begins blasting out her starbolts and Bumblebee begins using her electric zap moves 'til Bumblebee gets knocked out and Starfire wins the 2nd round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Starfire." Starfire: "I cannot believe that I have won the 2nd round!" Master of Games (off screen): "Round 3: Cyborg verses Aqualad." Cyborg and Aqualad begin duking it out against 1 another Cyborg: "Let's finish this up, Aqualad." Aqualad: "Oh we're about to." Cyborg begins shooting right towards Aqualad with his laser powers and Aqualad begins using his water powers 'til Aqualad gets knocked out and Cyborg wins the 3rd round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Cyborg." Cyborg: "I knew I could beat the 3rd round!" Master of Games (off screen): "Round 4: Beast Boy verses Wildebeest." Beast Boy: "You better think fast, Wildebeest, I could be more powerful than you." Wildebeest: "Bring it on." Beast Boy and Wildebeest begin duking it out against 1 another. Beast Boy goes right into his cheetah form while he and Wildebeest begin running around towards 1 another 'til Wildebeest gets knocked out and Beast Boy wins the 4th round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Beast Boy." Beast Boy: "Alright, I won the 4th round!" Wildebeest: "Damn it!" Master of Games (off screen): "Round 5: Raven verses Jynx." Raven: "I never liked you, Jynx, all you care about is bad luck and destruction." Jynx: "I never liked you either." Raven and Jynx begin duking it out against 1 another. Raven and Jynx begin using their dark magic powers against 1 another 'til Jynx gets knocked out and Raven wins the 5th round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Raven." Raven: "Super thrilling for me to win the 5th round." Master of Games (off screen): "Round 6: Terra verses Flash Girl." Terra: "Let's do this, Flash Girl." Flash Girl: "I'm just getting myself warmed up." Terra and Flash Girl begin duking it out against 1 another. Terra uses her geo-kinetic powers and Flash Girl begins using her flashing hands 'til Flash Girl gets knocked out and Terra wins the 6th round. Master of Games (off screen): "The winner: Terra." Terra: "I won the match!" Master of Games (off screen): "Round 7: Optimo verses Hot Spot." Optimo: "Time to think about some real dark magic, Hot Spot." Hot Spot: "I'm just about to burn you up." Optimo: "Like hell you are." Optimo and Hot Spot begin duking it out against 1 another. Optimo uses his dark magic powers and Hot Spot begins using his fire powers 'til Hot Spot gets knocked out and gets a bloody nose, and Optimo wins the 7th round. Master of Games (off Screen): "The winner: Optimo." Optimo: "I knew I could win the 7th round!" Master of Games: "Now that you're all finished with my challenges, there's 1 more challenge I like you to take." Robin: "Oh yeah?!? well how 'bout you challenge this?!?" Robin, Beast Boy and the other Titans begin fighting off Master of Games 'til he's pinned down. Master of Games: "I think I let my guard down." Robin: "Nice work, Titans, Master of Games is finally beaten down." Beast Boy: "Good, now let's go back home to our tower." Back inside Titans Headquarters Robin: "Well, team, we finally beat Master of Games down for good." Raven: "Let's just hope another enemy doesn't show up sooner or later." Category:Teen Titans season 6 transcripts